


Ghost

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick/slade is in the past, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Oracle and Nightwing discuss Stray and the clues provided by his return of Robin's belt





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Ghost

“We’re dealing with a ghost,” She said looking over her shoulder at Nightwing. “But not the ghost he wanted it to be.” She saw him frown and she realized that Bruce hadn’t even told him his theory about Stray that the belt seemed to disprove. “He thought our new Stray cat might be a former bird back from the dead.”

“So Tim again,” he said sadly. “Every time someone unknown with skill over lap shows up he thinks it might be Tim.” Dick looked tired then. “He still thinks that Tim may have faked his death and vanished, he still feels that guilty about not answering his call.”

“He should,” she said and saw him start. “But unless Tim is intentionally fucking with Bruce this isn’t Tim the finger print traps and DNA traces don’t match him.” Dick looked relieved at that. She had the feeling that unlike Bruce who would do anything for Tim to be alive Dick was happier with the idea that he wasn’t. She knew he didn’t want to have to choose between Bruce and Tim again.

“So you said that we were chasing a ghost,” she nodded, “what exactly did you mean by that?” He said leaning over to see her screen. “Why do you have your files on Deathstroke open?” She could hear a bit of panic in his voice this Stray had brought up old wounds by mentioning Dick’s possible past with Slade.

“There’s a connection between them of sorts,” she wasn’t going to sugar coat it. “Over a year ago Deathstroke killed a man who specialized in training master thieves who had apparently stolen some things from him.” She brought up the police file, “While searching the crime scene Interpol found several young children being trained to be thieves as well as finger prints and DNA from missing older kids several of whom were eventually arrested throughout Europe.” She brought up the test results from the specially designed traps in the belt that collected finger prints and DNA when opened by someone who didn’t know they were there. “These finger prints and DNA samples match ones that have yet to be caught but have been found at some crime scenes though not recently as if the person is getting better.”

“So we’ve got a well trained kid playing games that would explain the skill set but not why he came to Gotham?” Dick said thoughtfully looking closer at the screen. “Maybe it is some body trying to mind screw Bruce.”

“That or they were simply after money the burglary where Robin met our Stray has been linked to a few more crimes,” she said bringing up the map. “The initial robbery was of a former accountant specializing in helping very bad men hide money from the IRS and there’s chatter about several very dangerous people being pissed off that some of their hidden money has gone missing.” She looked at Dick, “It would also explain why he left town so soon after arriving he’d gotten what he wanted.” She then frowned, “Though that wouldn’t explain his interest in Robin or the way he taunted you about Deathstroke.”

“Perhaps he’s working for Deathstroke,” Dick said after a moment. “It has been a while since the last time he tried screwing with my life perhaps this is another of his games.” She had considered that but wanted Dick to suggest it before she did. She knew that Deathstroke’s relationship with all the titans was a tangled mess of betrayals and so called reformations.

“Don’t bother he’s not working for him,” Bruce’s voice said coldly cutting through the room. It was unusual for him to bother sneaking into her tower it was too much work even for him but he’d done it this time that didn’t bode well.

“You paid him a visit,” she said refusing to let him see that he startled her. She hated when he played these power games with the two of them as if they were still kids following after him. “He obviously gave you an answer that convinced you Stray isn’t working for him.”

“He lost all interest in those kids after he recovered his stolen property,” Bruce said giving Dick a glare that would make most criminals piss their pants. “His property that was private pictures and videos of the two of you together it wasn’t just a taunt from Stray he knew you’d actually been Slade Wilson’s lover.” She saw Dick look away embarrassed and she felt for him. She wasn’t happy to learn the taunt about Slade had validity or that Dick had either been unaware or allowed himself to be filmed with him but she wasn’t going to hold past mistakes against him Bruce more than had that covered. 

“So you think Stray saw those photos and simply used it against Nightwing as a strategy tactic,” she offered and Bruce turned to look at her. “That wouldn’t explain his interest in Robin but it would explain why he used those taunts about Dick.”

“He was working for her father that’s his interest in Robin,” Bruce said turning. “Arthur Brown, has been in contact with someone who he hired to check up on his daughter and make sure she’s not getting herself killed it seems Clue master has connected his daughter to her spoiler identity and then to Robin.” Bruce said with a cold finality. “He’s the one who tipped the thief off to the accountant.”

“That means our identities are in danger of being exposed,” Dick said quickly. “If Clue Master can connect his daughter to Robin then he can look at who she associates with to find the rest of us.” She felt a sense of dread. Clue master had the potential to be more dangerous than most because he wasn’t insane he was just a crook who took on a gimmick to fit into the Gotham underworld.

“It won’t be an issue,” Bruce said surprising her. “Clue Master was just found murdered in his cell by one of the people ripped off by the thief.” He looked annoyed, “The accountant figured out who tipped the thief off since their account was untouched and told before he was likely killed.” Bruce looked at her, “I need you to dig deep and find out who if anyone Clue Master informed electronically about his daughter’s connect to Robin while Dick and I track down the thief.”

“What about Stephanie she’s going to need support through this,” she said staring at him. “They may have been estranged because he’s a criminal but he was still her father.” Bruce simply ignored her and motioned for Dick to follow him. “Hold on Bruce you can’t just ignore this she’s your responsibility.”

“I have bigger responsibilities,” Batman said turning around. “Send Cassandra to keep watch over her if your concerned but if there’s a thief out there who knows our identities then all of us are in danger.” He was right but once again he was going about it in the worst way as usual.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
